


Chocolate Cake

by MissSunshine133



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunshine133/pseuds/MissSunshine133
Summary: Ron and Hermione can't find Harry anywhere. As it turns out, Malfoy is missing too. Instantly everyone is worried. Those two together can't possibly be good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had chocolate cake this Valentine's Day and somehow it led me to this. I thought it was kinda cute.  
> It's very short, and I felt like it was a bit rushed, but for my first post I think I did ok.  
> Tell me what you think! ☺

"Professor!"  
Two thirds of the Golden Trio came hurtling through the doors ofher office, and McGonagall looked up with a frown. "Mr Weasley. Miss Granger. What in Merlin's name?"  
Hermione huffed, trying to catch her breath, "Sorry to barge in Professor, but-"  
"Harry's missing!" Ron blurted. The Professor's eyes narrowed. "Missing?"  
"Yes ma'am," Hermione nodded, curls bouncing. "We've looked everywhere. He's just gone."  
Their head of house sighed.  
"Merlin help me," she murmured as she stood, "that boy will be the death of me."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, the search proved difficult. Who knew there were that many hiding places at school. Not to mention, running into some... obstacles along the way. They all shuddered remembering.

An hour and a half later, near the doors outside the Great Hall, McGonagall was ready to tear her hair out.  
Hermione fidgeted anxiously. "Where could he possibly have gone?"  
"This is a really big castle Mione." Ron sighed. "He could be anywhere."  
"Thank you Ronald, how reassuring."  
Ron just shrugged.

You haven't found Potter." A familiar, sneering voice came from behind them.  
"Severus. How did you know he was gone?"  
The Potions Professor looked like he'd been sucking on a lemon.  
"Mr. Malfoy is also missing."  
Everyone stopped, then looked at each other in horror.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Both missing.

Hermione sank back against a wall. "They're going to kill each other."  
If she was looking for reassurance, she didn't get it. The other three all seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Nearby, a colourful house elf looked up.  
'They is looking for Harry Potter sir?'

"Master Draco and Master Harry?"  
"Yes!" Hermione beamed. "The house elves!"  
"Do you know where they are?" McGonagall asked.  
"Oh yes, madame Professor!" Dobby nodded eagerly. "In the kitchens!"  
They all stared for a moment.  
Finally, Snape made a sound between a huff and a growl and stalked off toward the kitchens, students scattering out of his path.  
The others quickly hurried along.

Dobby stopped the Professor in his tracks just before he flung the door open.  
"Quiet, quiet!" He whispered at them. "They's having fun."  
"Fun?" Snape hissed. "What kind of fun-!?"  
He was stopped again, this time by his fellow Professor, who crept toward the door and pulled it open, slowly and soundlessly. A smile creeped across her face before she pulled her head back.  
"I think we'll leave them a bit longer."  
Watching their head of house float a fuming Snape down the hall, Ron and Hermione peeked inside.

The kitchens looked like a war zone. There was flour everywhere, and chocolate batter on the counters. A pile of dirty bowls lay in the sink, and was that an egg on the wall?  
Harry and Malfoy were sitting on the floor next to a table. Chocolate cake sat abandoned in front of them. They were both as bad off as the rest of the room. Harry's shirt was white with powder, and Malfoy had chocolate in his hair.  
They kissed with soft, easy warmth, giggling to themselves.  
The two watchers closed the door and followed their professor.


End file.
